


One Week

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [10]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Week

Your jaw was tight, waiting. “What?” You sighed, feeling yourself being drained. “Don’t say you want to be there because you feel guilty.” That was honestly the last thing that you wanted. “Don’t feel obligated.”

Licking his lips, he sighed. “How far you live from here?” He asked.

“Couple hours west.” You shrugged.

“Me, too.” Your eyebrows went up at that. “Give me your number, and I’ll give you mine. Give me a chance to sort through everything. Givin’ you an answer right now ain’t right.” Daryl said softly. “I ain’t gonna pick walkin’ away from my kid because I think I can’t be a dad, or bein’ there and tryin’ in a minute’s notice.” You nodded. “We can keep in touch, and I’ll let you know what I’m thinkin’.”

Thinking, you nodded, knowing he was right. However, you couldn’t sit around forever. “There’s a little park next to a baseball field right outside my town. I’ll text you the address. _One_. _Week_.” You told him before getting up and pulling out your phone.

You traded phones, and put in your information before handing them back. Hitting Dean’s name in your phone, you walked towards the food court, just wanting to get home.

Dean picked up your call quickly. “Hey Sis, what’s going on?” His voice was too chipper, you knew that he was hiding something.

“Dean, where are you guys? I am on my way.” You decided to wait and see what was going on, too emotionally drained to deal with anything else right now.

“We just decided to grab a quick snack from the food court, Chey got a little hungry.”

“Dean she just had ice cream.” You groaned, Chey was gonna be on a sugar rush for the rest of the day of they carried on like this.

Dean was quick to respond. “Hey I am the irresponsible Uncle, I am supposed to get her hopped up on sugar then return her to her mother.”

You walked around the corner spotting them instantly. You walked up behind Dean, slamming your hands on his shoulders make him scream. “That’s probably work for you, if it wasn’t for the fact that you live with your sister and niece. Therefore you have to deal with her sugar rush too.”

Dean glared at you, before his eyes widened and he looked over to Chey, who was practically buzzing in her seat. “Dammit.” He whispered.

You looked at the pile of bags sat in the seat beside Chey. “What is all that?”

“Just some toys for Chey.” Sam replied, scratching his cheek.

You slapped the back of his head gently. “When I said go to the toy store I meant pick one thing, not everything.”

Chey quickly got up off of her seat. “It’s not _everything _Mommy, pwomise.” She reached into the top bag. “Look Mommy, Unca Dean said I could get this for you.” She held out a soft brown bear, holding a heart that said “Best Mommy.”

Your face softened at that, smiling. “Thank you, baby girl.” You crouched, giving her a hug.

* * *

Daryl had went in the same direction as you, as he was looking for Beth. She was bound to have some questions after this. And he knew he’d be talking to Rick as soon as he got the chance. Who better to talk to than his best friend?

He spotted Beth pretty easily, she always went to the same place to eat and her always knew just where to look. He went over to her passing, you and your family as he did. He couldn’t help but stare at Chey slightly, trying not to be obvious but not able to completely stop himself from looking. Now that he knew that she was his kid, all he could see was the resemblances. He couldn’t believe he had an actual real daughter out in the world.

He tore his eyes away, picking up his pace. He sat down opposite Beth with a sigh. “So what happened?” Beth asked through a mouthful of food. “What was all that about?”

“That…” Daryl rubbed his eyes. “That was about my _daughter_.” Beth dropped her food.

“Wait, you have a **_daughter _**and you never told me?” Beth hissed at him.

Daryl put his hand on her arm. “No, I didn’t know. I literally just found out just then.”

“So you didn’t know?” Beth wanted clarification before she even thought about calming down.

Daryl sighed again. “No, I didn’t know. She tried to find me to tell me but she couldn’t get a hold of me.”

Beth nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. “So why aren’t you with them now? You could be getting to know her.”

“I just need some time to decide what is the right thing to do. I don’t wanna risk hurting her.” Daryl looked into Beth’s eyes. “Please just don’t mention this to anyone right now, I need to figure things out. I don’t need the whole family’s opinion.”

Beth looked unsure but nodded anyways. She knew that Daryl would make the best decision he could, but if the family got involved he would just try and keep everyone happy. “Promise.” She told him with a small smile. “I talked to the woman, just for a second. She dropped her phone. Small world, I guess.”

* * *

Cheyenne fell asleep on the way home, which you knew was the calm before the storm. “So, what’s the hick have to say?” Dean asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

You shot him a look and sighed. “I gave him a week. He wanted to sort his thoughts, and not make a knee jerk reaction. Apparently he lives a couple hours west of the mall, too.” You told them. “We’ll meet up at that park outside town. This way, Chey can play, he can tell me what he wants, and I won’t have you two glaring at him.

“Won’t we be coming along?” Dean, eyeing you from the corner of his vision.

You looked down. “No I think it best that you don’t. The last thing he needs is you two making him nervous.” You looked back at Dean, “I need to know whatever he chooses, it is his own choice. Not a choice of obligation or fear.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Let her do this Dean. I know you want to keep them safe but this is her life. We need to let her live it.” Dean tensed for a few moments before relaxing, he nodded to you and to Sam.

“Thank you Sam.” You mouthed to him as he turned to look at you. He smiled at you softly, before turning back to face the road.


End file.
